Taken
by Theonewhostandsout
Summary: Bella has just arrived in London to see her dieing grandma. Her grandma's dieing wish is for Bella to go to the local bookstore and bring her back a bible. But on the way back she is chased into an alley and is found there by edward.
1. TAKEN

**Bpov**

I ran from the darkness following closely behind. It was getting closer and closer. I started to turn but instead I was wheeled forward and hit the brick wall. I knew in mere seconds destruction would reach me.

" Help" I screamed from the ground. I couldn't move my legs. Whatever had followed me into the space was growing closer every second. I knew now that whatever it was wanted me to agonize the thought of my own death.

All I knew was death grew closer every second. The clock tolled. I looked up from the ground looking to see my murderer. All I saw were a pair of golden eyes. My vision went black. I fainted and sunk into the deep abyss.

* * *

**a day 1/2 later**

**Bpov**

I looked for the light but couldn't find it. Maybe I was in hell.

I was only 18. I never did any wrong all I did was go to London to see my dieing Grandma. Then go to a bookstore. Then get followed into an alley and _die._ At least I think. Maybe if I ever found the light Grandma would be there waiting for me.

My eyes opened. I wasn't dead. My eyes wandered around the room. They met the same golden eyes they had met in that alley.

" Who are you" I asked confused. The man chuckled. " Well I'm not a killer I'll tell you that" The man answered.

" My name is Edward. I found you in an alley soaked with blood" Edward said sighing. " Where am I" I asked.

" You're in my family's home. I brought you here and my sister rinsed off your blood and got you some new clothes" He answered yet another question.

" Are we still in London" I asked. " Yes" He said. " Thanks for saving my life and for answering my many questions" I said truthfully. " You're very welcome" Edward said grinning. " So whats your name" Edward asked me. " Bella" I answered his question. " Well Bella I guess you want more answers" Edward asked looking at me still grinning. " Yeah" I answered in return.


	2. The beginning of the war!

**BPOV**

I felt drawn to Edward almost immediately, in means almost unexplainable.

"Bella there's something I have to tell you" Edward told me after we had talked awhile.

"Yes" I replied...

"Bella, there's no proper way to say this, but here it goes. _Bella you're a vampire_" Edward told me...

"Edward, you said I could be there when you told her" A whiny Pixie-ish voice yelled.

"Well you should have seen this coming _Alice_" Edward yelled back. Then the door opened and a pixie-ish looking girl stepped in who I assumed was Alice.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice" Alice told me. _So I was right_ I thought to myself.

"Hi Alice" I replied looking her in the eye, then I realized something her eyes were golden, just like my killer.

"Your eyes are golden" I stated.

"Yes, all of ours are, yours are amber for now, but they'll turn gold in a couple months" Alice replied smiling at me.

"What happened" I asked them.

"I know must of it but, we were hoping you could tell us the beginning at least" they told me.

"I was chased into an alley, all I saw of whoever followed me were a set of golden eyes" I told them.

"That explains the whole thing with our eyes but, you don't remember anything else?" Edward asked me.

"I remember thinking I was dead and the pain I felt" I told him.

"We were following the trail of a tracker, that I had been tracking for months. We followed him to London, than I followed the trail into the alley were I found you" he told me, forcing a smile.

"I think it's about time she met Carlisle, I think he could explain our lives better than we can" Edward suggested getting up, and pulling me up along with him.

We walked throughout the halls until we reached what I believed was a study. There I met Dr. Carlisle Cullen a father-like man with kind eyes.

It was thn that I was told our history, our diet of only animals, the powers of everyone in the family (Edward's shocked me until he told me he couldn't read my mind which was reliving) ,and I was offered a choice that would effect me for all eternity.

"Shall you join our family or shall you go of on your own accord" Carlisle asked me. It was an answer that I had known immeadiatley.

"Yes!" I told him.

"I think she's excited" Alice said giggling. I nodded.

"Welcome to the family Bella" Edward said coming up to me and embracing me in a hug.

"I believe it's about time that you meet the rest of the family" Carlisle said standing up.

"Hell yeah" a booming voice yelled.

"Bella this is Emmett" Edward told me as a tall muscular guy came into veiw.

"Hi, little Bellsy-boo" Emmett said in his booming voice and walked up to me and snatched me up in the tightest bear hug possible.

"Hi, Emmy" I told him hugging him back, then a couple seconds later he dropped me.

"Hi Bella" a guy with a slight southern accent said walking up to me and introducing himself as Jasper, Alice's husband.

Than 2 more women walked up to our group a blonde named Rosalie who was Emmett's wife who seemed sort-of nice. And Esme the mother of the family who was Carlisle's wife, who seemed over-joyed to have me here.

That's when I noticed something... Everyone except Edward and I had a mate. _Odd..._

* * *

**APOV**

After we had all introduced ourselves to Bella, I had a Vision. It was of Edward and Bella, in a meadow announcing their love for one another. Than Bella and Edward dancing at the prom, them getting married, Edward writing her a lullaby. True love....

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile widely at the thought of that.

It was the beginning of eternity for the two of them, a good one at that! Imagine the shopping the make-overs the works! This was going to be great!

* * *

**EPOV 2 hours later**

The family had finally left Bella and I alone to talk. I was over- joyed about what Alice had seen though Alice's visions were selective I wouldn't let the future she saw get away. She was beatiful and so modest and cute. I barely knew anything about this girl but, I already loved her.

"What's your full name" I asked her as a start blocking out everyones' thoughts, and only thinking of her...

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, Whats yours" she asked, as we walked towards her room. I smiled at the thought of her already considering us all family.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I told her.

"Favorite sibling?" She asked. _That's hard but, you so far are my favorite beautiful Bella..._

"That's hard but, I guess it's either you, Alice, or Emmett" I told her chuckling at the question.

"Yay!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice and Emmett screamed running over to us all happy like.

"We're all favorites!" Emmett yelled and picked up Bella and Alice in each of his hands and setting them each on one of his shoulders than ran off...

_Sorry Eddie but, I wanna have fun time with Belly-bear-boo!_ Emmett thought...

You know what I'm going to use Emmett taking Bella to my advantage and start a war, a war of pranks! This was going to be awesome...

**Ok guys I know what you're thinking this was supposed to be a serious story but I thought a good old fashioned Cullen prank war was in order but it will have some twists and turns so... PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
